Talk:Demma/@comment-26065674-20150723144929
Guys it's time to stop bashing either Daniel or Jax. They're both great guys and they both have their flaws. But they both love and care for Emma. Yes, Jax is a bad bad wizard, and almost destroyed the magic realm in Season 2, but t was mostly because his dad forced him to. But he didn't, and in Season 3, ended up in Rebel's Boot Camp because of it. He became a better person in Season 3, all for Emma, because he's in love with her. he told her he wouldn't hurt he by casting a spell on Daniel to make him break up with her. Did anyone forget that he went to Daniel for help when Emma didn't listen to him about the dangers of turning Philip human, even though they both ended up helping her. Now in Season 4, he tried to tell her about messing with the Break, and now Emma regrets it because Daniel now wants his old life back. He also comforted Emma when she came to talk to him about her mom, and reminded her that she has "an amazing parent who really, really cares about you." Jax has really shown that he is very caring person thanks to Emma, but still has his moments of sarcasm and jokes, which is why he's my favorite character. he just found out he has a sister and his mother's alive; he is going through a lot. Now, Daniel is a nice guy, the athlete. He was the one who showed Emma around at school. They liked each other from the start. But, in Season 2, Daniel didn't fully accept her for being a witch, until the episode The Abyss, where he told her he'd be with her, with or without powers. I can tell Daniel is a bit afraid of magic, and he definitely has a right to be, but he needs to understand that this is Emma's life; she will never have a normal life/relationship due to being the Chosen One. In Season 3, he tried to make things right with Emma, and they were great, of course until Mia came along and put a spider seal on him. Turns out, it didn't change a person, it just realeses their "inner wild" which made us wonder why Daniel would want to do the things he did as Daniel Darko. But of course, he still cares and loves for Emma, even though it took him a while to figure it out. He wrote her beautiful songs, and tried his best to support her being the most powerful witch there is. In Season 4, after the break, he feels alone, wanting to have his life in the Everglades back and Emma is upset that she caused him pain. He said he had everything: Billy the snake, his family, the sanctuary, and Mia. So you see, each guy has their flaws. Why bash them for it? Besides, it's just a TV show. The important thing is, both guys have been through a lot, and care a lot about Emma. Isn't that what's important? :)